leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Draven/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Despite Draven's power, teamwork is essential in securing his kills. Never engage without the support of the team. * Avoid tunnel vision when juggling with , remember to take a glance at the map every few seconds. ** Make sure to use wards, Dravens are notorious for not using wards because of tunnel vision. ;Playing Against * Launch skillshots toward the landing position of Draven's , he will suffer whether or not he catches them. * Disrupt Draven with the goal of making him . If you do, his power drops dramatically. *Avoid early game skirmishes while Draven has two , that damage output will win any trade. *Draven's snowball potential is very dependent on whether he succeeds in securing his lead. Coordinating with your team to kill him early will cripple his effectiveness and power growth. **Farming safely is a good tactic that avoids his kill potential while creating an opportunity for your jungler's invasion. ;Playing with *Draven needs early kills to capitalize on his . Due to his high damage, he is perfectly capable of eliminating his low-health targets during a skirmish. Too much support at the last second could take the kills. *Before engaging for Draven, check if he has a , he won't be of much help following up without one. *Draven has practically nothing in terms of defense. Since he's a high-value target, be ready to protect him in a fight. Playstyle is a hyper-aggressive marksman with a brawler-esque fighting style that excels in smaller fights. His power is centered around juggling his , which allows him to achieve one of the highest DPS amounts in the game. This potential is gated by a very steep learning curve, but once he starts to snowball, he becomes a very dominant carry. *Playing Draven is going to require practicing mechanical finess with , which can then weave into the rest of his kit. The result is a very deliberate control of his DPS along with excellent footwork. Ability Usage ; Q *Draven has a very strong early game due to the oppressive power of , try to kite the enemy while they are attacking minions so you can catch the without retaliation. *It is very important to maintain , as it sets up the rest of Draven's kit. But don't activate it if you don't expect combat within the next few seconds. *If the spot to catch an axe can be compromised, it's not worth catching. *With enough practice, the player can become skilled enough to fight with more than one . This practically causes every basic attack to be empowered as long as juggles every axe. *Try not to juggle at very close targets, it will be very hard to control where it goes. ; W * takes a hefty amount of mana at early game, too much usage will deplete mana quickly. *Remember that the speed boost from ignores unit collision. This can be helpful to eliminate creep block, especially when catching axes. **To gain a massive speed boost, use right before catching a . This refreshes the ability to be used again immediately. ; E *Never use directly towards an enemy with the intent to knock them aside, it probably won't knock them in the desired direction. *Save this ability for disrupting any essential attacks, such as channels or dashes. Inspect your enemy and plan accordingly. ; R *If you suspect that the target can juke the shot, recast right before it hits a champion so it would reset its damage right on top of them. Runes *The tree synergizes with the marksman playstyle of a sustained combatant. It provides attack speed that essentially benefits Draven's early DPS by improving control. ** is arguably the best suited within the Precision tree, it also falls in line with Draven's basic attack frequency. *The tree is a substantial supplement to Draven's damage without requiring massive finess with . It can benefit off his bonus movement speed, which means it can still deliver even if he's juggling well. ** can trigger from basic attacks, which is where practically all of his damage comes from. Items mainly benefits from items that grant , , and , all of which directly apply to the damage of . He especially aligns towards attack damage items since he already has a reliable attack speed benefit. * damage reduction is very helpful for Draven's high-risk engagements during a teamfight. Draven enters a fight in much riskier positions than most marksmen because he is constantly moving while attacking. * is a great core item that can accommodate Draven's intensive mana issues. For experienced players that can confidently juggle , the benefit is a luxury late-game purchase compared to other core items with more essential stats. If this item is to replace , note that you're missing the powerspike of * allows Draven to survive duels when the enemy has high burst damage, making it a good alternative to . Counterpicks * lacks any escapes from hard crowd control, yet has to remain close to the fight to keep . Draven struggles against champions that can punish his extension and abuse his axe landings to catch him out of position whenever he tries to catch an axe. **Champions with hard engage such as and can take advantage of Draven's positioning. If he loses an axe from the engage, he won't be able to reset to retreat. **Marksmen with great range such as and can safely apply pressure to Draven's positioning. Tristana can burst Draven with , while Caitlyn can keep him off with her . **Supports with poking power such as and keep Draven at an unhealthy position to engage for a kill. *Supports that can rescue their allies such as and prevent Draven from killing his targets to proc his after he'd already commit so much into fighting them. References Category:Draven Category:Champion strategies de:Draven/Strategie ru:Draven/Strategy